Payback
by JaimeCullen
Summary: Edward used to be Bella's best friend, until he crushed her dreams with a few words. She moved and now ten years later she comes back into the Cullen's lives. She and her new family are harboring secrets though that could hurt everybody involved.E/B
1. AN:Important

**Sorry, this isn't a new chapter**

* * *

There is a re-write up go check it out. It follows the basic first chapter and second chapter, but with a different plot. Tell me what you think under a Checkmate review or PM.

* * *

**-Jaime**


	2. Prolog

**I fogot to put this in the others but I own nothing. Except the plot,Cisili, Caleb, and other characters that are not recognizable. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Prolog

?'s POV

I looked at the three walkie- talkies in front of me. Each led to a different outome. Each would hapen, but who to start with. Maybe if I went back to the beginning of all of this it could solve my problem of ennie-meni-mini-mo.


	3. Chapter 1

**I forgot to put this in the others but I own nothing. Except the plot,Cisili, Caleb, and other characters that are not recognizable. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Insult

_Oww. _I thought as I landed in the snow again. As an eight-year-old my balance was not that good, add on the fact that I was naturally clumsy;it was definitely not a good mix. I was practicing my snowboarding because I wanted to be as good as my best friend Edward Cullen- who was ten- one day.

I turned as I heard a laugh and saw Edward and his family behind me. His sister Alice came up to help me and Rosalie followed. Edward stood there with Jasper and Emmett a scowl on his face as Emmett laughed at me, "Nice face plant, Bella."

I immediately knew he was joking and looked back at Edward who was still scowling. At first I thought it was directed at Emmett until he yelled, "Bella stop trying. You'll never get it. You're just going to hurt yourself. Besides you'll never be as good as me."

I gasped as he finished his statement. We all looked at him in shock until he turned and walked away. Jasper and Emmett followed asking what that was about. Alice and Rosalie tried to console me but I just looked down as I took off my snowboard and headed in to tell my mother I was ready to go.

I waited at the door for her and when she came over the Cullen children followed to say bye. Esme took one look at me and asked, "Are you all right?". I nodded my head and continued to say bye to each of my friends. When Edward came up to me we just stared until I spat out the words, "You're no longer my best friend, I hate you Edward Cullen."

I walked towards the car and slid inside ignoring the gasps I heard from my friends, Mom, Esme, and Carlisle. My mother started the car wordlessly and as I looked back at the Cullen house, tears streaming down my face because I lost my best friend. Then I saw Edward's heartbroken expression.

I'll fix things tomorrow was all I thought as I turned back around in my seat; not knowing that would be the last expression I'd see on Edward's face for the next ten years.


	4. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put this in the others but I own nothing. Except the plot,Cisili, Caleb, and other characters that are not recognizable. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 2-Shock

EPOV

_I hadn't meant it. I had just been worried about her safety. Now Bella's not my friend anymore_. I felt tears prick the back of my eyes as I thought that. I had woken up a while ago and just layed in bed thinking.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were mad at me because of yesterday and wouldn't speak to me. I let out a sigh and rolled off the bed heading downstairs to get my breakfast.

The entire family was already in there as I sat down. I poured myself some cereal and just sat there chewing until Esme said, "Kids, I have some bad news... Bella's leaving Forks today."

* * *

**This will be the shortest chapter.**

**-Jaime**


	5. Chapter 3

**Except the plot, Cisili, Caleb, and other characters that are not recognizable. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Thank-you to all the people who reviewed, added me to their favorites, or put me in their alerts. Also, all snowboarding references I got from the awesome PlayStation2 game I play called SSX tricky. Since I got threatened with wizards I'll put the chapter up now.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Year after Year

One year later

APOV

"Dad, do you ever think Bella's coming back?" I asked my father. It had been a year of sorrow and pain without Bella. Edward took it the worst because of the last words she said to him. Rosalie tried to look and act tough but she really missed Bella, the sister she wanted. Emmett and Jasper never played pranks anymore or laughed. While I lost my certain spark that made me, _me_. Bella took a piece of all of us with her.

"Any thing's possible,"he whispered to me. I just nodded and accepted that.

EPOV

I lay on my bed the one year anniversary since Bella left. _God._ I missed her.

BPOV

I winced as I hit the floor. I felt my cheek throbbing. "CLEAN UP THOSE DISHES NOW!" my step-dad yelled at me. I HATED it here.

Five years after Bella left

APOV

"Jasper, do you ever think Bella's coming back?" I asked this same question every year on the day that Bella left. To different people. After asking Dad I asked Emmett, Rosalie, and mom. Never Edward. He was still taking it hard but now he was acting up and pretending as if he was alright.

"Any thing's possible,"he replied. I got that answer every year.

EPOV

I stared out my window trying not to think of those chocolate, brown eyes.

BPOV

I cleaned my cut and examined my bruise as I sat on my bed after the latest _trial_. When would this end?

Ten years later

APOV

"Edward, do you ever think Bella's coming back?" I asked him this question for the first time in ten years.

"Alice, I don't have time for stupid things." He walked out of the house, snowboard in hand.

I just sighed. Something felt different though, like something BIG was going to happen.

EPOV

I hid my pain as I avoided Alice's question with a vague reply. I knew she asked it every year, but I just wasn't ready for myself to be asked it. I shoved these thoughts to the back of my head. I had to concentrate. Today, was the contest try-outs for the snowboarding competition. Despite the fact I was the best, I still had to give it my all.

BPOV

I watched as Caleb put on his gloves, where he stood next to his snowboard. The red stripe that ran through the middle of the black board gleamed. Highlighting, my name spelled in the red stripe even more. _Bella._

We were at the snowboarding competition try-outs. The prize money was what we desperately needed, if we got it, then we would be able to pay off half of our last debt. _No, our step-father's debt._

I sighed as I approached Caleb, checking to make sure he had put on his gear right. "Be, Safe." I whispered.

"Always." I watched as he walked to the starting marker of the half-pipe...worried .

_He's not ready.He's not ready._Kept running through my head. _Whose fault is that_. Guilt washed through me as I realized it was mine. I was a better snowboarder than Caleb, but only by a little.**(A.N. Caleb learned to snowboard from Bella. He's trying out at Expert level. Which makes Bella as good as Edward who always gets gold for Expert level or better than him. So, Bella really doesn't grasp how good she is.)**

I was supposed to be out there, but I couldn't. After,_ E...His_ comment, I didn't snowboard for years. Then when _she_ was born something compelled me to try again. I learned that I was quite good at it._ How could you not be, seeing as your balance problem got solved._ I cringed at the thought.

"Don't, go into the past Bella," I chided myself in a low voice.

Then my stomach dropped as the announcer announced the snowboarder to have just finished the half-pipe event, before Caleb went on. Edward Cullen. My thoughts instantly slipped back to the past. Oh, Shit .

* * *

** This is not an abuse story. Well maybe it was. N-e-way all the stuff that points to abuse will be explained in later chapters. Besides all the abuse stories are starting to repeat so I'm trying not to do that. But, if it turns out like that the abuse part is minor-ish in the plot.Sorry about all the italics. I kind of went crazy. And with the long author's note in the middle. Chapter 4 is half way done it should be up on Friday. If not, then on Saturday it'll be up with Chapter 5.**

**All the people looking at my story makes me happy.**

**-Jaime :)**


	6. Chapter 4

**Except the plot,Cisili, Caleb, and other characters that are not recognizable. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hey thanks a whole bunch for looking at my story, but while I have about 400 something hits I only have five reviews.I'm still grateful. Also thanks for the alerts, and putting me on your favorites. Anyway you were supposed to get this chapter on Friday, but I got bored in school and started writing a rough draft. Then I got home, typed it, and posted it. You're lucky I enjoy the story enough to give you this chapter early.**

* * *

Chapter 4-It can't be

EPOV

Emmett slapped me on the back in congratulations as I finished the half-pipe. "Little Eddie, did it."

I scowled at him as I picked up my board, "Shut it, Emmett." He just laughed and went up to Jasper talking about how he "hurt" little Eddie's feelings.

"Emmett, will be Emmett." Alice pointed out as I sat next to her. Nodding, slightly, to let her know I had heard her, but that I was still irked with her about the question she had asked me earlier.

My entire family, minus Esme and Carlisle were here, to watch me and other competitors snowboard. I had been in numerous competitions throughout the years, always earning gold, so this was nothing new for the family to watch but they still came. Esme was absent because she had to go and visit one of her sisters; while Carlilse had an emergency at the hospital.It was always at these competitions that I thought of _her_ the most. Always asking myself questions, such as: what if she still hated me; did my words really hurt her that much; did she have a new family, best friend; had she gotten over me and my family and forgotten about us?

The questions always came, never relenting, always dragging my mind down with guilt. I felt as if there was a missing piece of me gone and that if I didn't get it back soon, I'd be to far gone. My family worried about me. Always, have. They knew what her leaving did to me. How it tore at my insides, drowning me with guilt and sadness. Or could there be another reason why Bella's leaving affected me. _Could it be..._

"WOAH, check him out!" I was pulled from my thoughts by the astonished voice of Emmett. Facing the half-pipe I payed more attention to the person doing the event, and sat stunned. This person was almost s good as me.

"Twelve year-old, Caleb is on fire!" the announcer's voice boomed. Practically, every competitor and their trainers' jaws dropped. Twelve years old?!

"He's only twelve," Emmett said, voicing all of our thoughts. "Wow," Jasper whispered.

BPOV

_Get Caleb out NOW!_ My thoughts screamed as I pushed my way over to where Caleb stood. The half-pipe had been the last event, so now that try-outs were over, all the snowboarders were waiting for the results of who was going to competition.

When I finally saw Caleb he was surrounded by a group of trainers and boarders; all asking questions or complimenting him. They crowded around him and I saw his face it looked exactly like it did whenever he was about to have a panic.

_Move, Get away!!_ I wanted to shout and scream at them for crowding my brother,but I couldn't. I hardly ever spoke and I was afraid to. I was a partial mute, where as my brother was completely mute unless he was talking to me.

No_, NO. _this can not happen; not here not now. If Caleb has a panic attack he'll pass-out then start screaming soon after. _I'm not close enough to him I'll be to late. _Then when I was a few feet away Caleb collapsed.

EPOV

My family- mainly Emmett and Jasper- and I wanted to meet this Caleb. We were approaching him and when we saw the length of the line waiting we stood off to the side observing.

"Hey look at her," Alice whispered. We all looked to where she was pointing and saw a teenage girl heading towards Caleb looking frantic.

She had long, mahogany hair to just past her butt, and wore a black winter scarf around her neck. While wearing some very old looking black jeans and a black blouse with a jean jacket over it that could have seen better days. Her back was to us, so we couldn't see her face.

"She looks worried," Jasper whispered back. "She's probably poor." Rosalie said loudly, turning a few heads.

"How do you know that?"Emmett asked. Rosalie turned to look at Emmett, "Look at those clothes they look three years old."

"Guys shut up and watch!" Alice shouted. We went silent and turned in time to see Caleb collapse and the girl rush forth with a new speed, to his side.

* * *

**Chapter 5 out tomorrow or Saturday. Hope you liked the chapter. The Cullen's and Bella reunion coming next chapter.  
**

**-Jaime**


	7. Chapter 5

**Except the plot,Cisili, Caleb, and other characters that are not recognizable. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Yeah I know this chapter is short but I was getting writers block because of it. So, the reaction may not be the best but the next chapter is going to be longer and better because this one is finally out of the way. And yes I do realize it is just a bunch of names in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5- "Bella?" "Edward." "_Bella_?" "Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice."

EPOV

The girl screamed at everyone to get back. When they didn't listen Emmett said,

"Let's go help her."

My family and I made our way over to where the girl knelled**(A/N:I have no clue how to spell that)** on the floor cradling Caleb's head in her lap.

BPOV

To say I was on the borderline of hysterical would be an understatement. I screamed at the people to get away. They didn't need to see Caleb like this. They stayed and watched until I heard some people saying,

"Get, Away." or

"There's nothing to see here. I would thank them for their kindness later. Right, now my main focus was Caleb who had just started to writhe in my arms.

I shook him gently trying to wake him up and whispered reassurances even if he couldn't hear them. I felt someone kneel next to me and looked at them and met the green eyes of Edward Cullen. And things just got better, _not._ My step-brother Seth showed up and shouted out my name,

"Bella, what's wrong with Caleb." _stupid, stupid._

Then of course Edward looked at me and asked,

"Bella?"

"Edward." I answered in a quiet voice. They, shouldn't have to see me like this.

"_Bella_?" somebody else asked.

"Emmett."

"Alice."

"Jasper."

"Rosalie." I finished my voice still staying the same. Now I had a lot of explaining to come.

* * *

**I am planning and revising the next chapter now. ****Hey, should I bring Tanya in as Edward's clingy and bitchy girlfriend? Answer in reviews.**

**-Jaime;)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Except the plot, Cisili, Caleb, and other characters that are not recognizable. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Yeah I know this chapter is short but I was getting writers block because of it. So, in other words this chapter sucks. I am halfway done with my next chapter. I am working on making them longer.**

* * *

Chapter Six- Third Person

Bella fidgeted. Bella shifted in her seat. Bella did everything but look at the Cullen's as she sat next to her brother, Seth, waiting for her brother Caleb to come out of the nurse's room in the ski lodge where the snowboarding competition had been held.

She was very nervous. Her brother's panic attack this time had been short and he had woken up soon after 20 minutes, but the physician still insisted on giving him a check up. _What if they found the scars._ Her mind was tossing that thought all around her brain having a good game of volleyball.

The Cullen's watched Bella very closely, as they sat across from her. Waiting for one of them to get enough courage to ask her what had been going on in her life.

"Bella, how's it been going?"Alice asked. She finally had decided to just dive right into it and ask the question on all of their minds.

Bella didn't answer, she just continued to stare at the door which her brother would come out of soon.

Seth was watching this interaction with interest. He had heard of the Cullen's during the brief times his step-sister had spoken of them. He wanted to know more, but had never pushed the topic with her. Knowing how fragile she was about that subject ,she would surely break if he pursued more answers about them.

The silence pressed on and the question still hung in the air, until Emmett intervened, "Please, talk to us, Bella."

Seth couldn't help himself, he let out a laugh at what the big, muscled man said.

"What's so funny?" The blonde woman spat at him.

He abrubtly stopped laughing and glared at her, "What's funny is the fact that my sister is a partial mute and doesn't talk to people she despises."

They looked shocked and Jasper asked, "Why, does she hate all of us?"

Seth shrugged and turned back to face the door.

--

It had been fifteen minutes of a tense silence when the door to the nurse's office opened and Caleb stepped out. Bella rushed at him and said in a whisper, "I was so worried."

Caleb sensed Bella's distress and patted her arm not really comfortable with talking in front of so many people.

"Let's go." Seth said leading the way to the entrance.

"Wait!" Alice shouted, "Please come to our house for dinner on Friday, we still live at the same place."

They continued to walk out, ignoring Alice.

* * *

**Next, Chappie should be out on Friday. I ain't got no school!!**

**-Jaime:)**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer for the whole story: Except the plot,Cisili, Caleb, and other characters that are not recognizable. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is the longest chapter I've written for this story. I hope they'll continue to grow longer. This is Important:Bella usually speaks two or one word most of the time, none if she doesn't like someone, and a full sentence if she's angry or concerned about something.**

Chapter 7- Home

BPOV

I sighed. The bus ride was torture. How many bumps can a road have? It was times like these I wish we had two cars. Alas, we could not afford another one. Rather we could and had to instead spend our money paying this debt we had.

_Ah, the debt._ It ruled all of our lives. My step-father really should have taken care of it before he died. But, how could he know when he was to die, considering the fact that he had been killed by the very people he owed money, too. My mother being killed along with him because she was his wife. The only reason my brother and I were spared was because I promised we could pay it. My other step-brother and sister were spared along with Jake and Rachel. Practically, everyone. _Practically_, being the key word.

I shook my head clearing my thoughts as the bus lurched to a stop where we had to get off. I waited for my brothers to get off first then climbed down the steel bus stairs myself.

I looked up and down the street I lived on and another sigh escaped me. We lived in the cheapest and worst neighborhood of Seattle.

This is where single mothers stayed because the baby daddy skipped out, where drug dealers and addicts lived, where gang members held territory, and daily drive-by's happened . Where anything bad, can and will happen. Unless you were respected.

Which my family was. When you happen to punch some guy who comes on to you and he turns out to be the head drug dealer people tend to be scared of you. Not, acknowledging the fact that you had no clue who it was at the time. There also is the fact that when you find this out you threaten them with the police, unless they pay you a certain fee every month. Which we did. Me, mainly.

"Hey, Bella. Come on." Seth shouted at me.

I set a quick pace for myself as I walked. I waved to Mr. Jones and Ford the two old men that always played chess on the corner. I also waved to Mrs.Alonso a dark-skinned, fifty-four year-old lady, who helped everybody with their problems.

--

I pushed the door to the apartment complex open as I entered behind Seth and Caleb. The lights that lit the first part of the lobby were either not working or flickering on and off._ What a dump._ Was all I could think.

The floors were dirty and grimy. The one couch in the corner that was meant to look inviting was tattered an torn. Nothing was clean here. Everything broken and in need of repair. Just like the tenants.

I stood behind Seth as he pushed the broken button of the elevator that signaled wanting to go up, and we waited for the elevator to come to a stop on our floor.

_DING!_

The doors slid open revealing a woman about to come out of them, Jenna. A local druggie who bought her stuff off of the dealers that just happened to be our next door neighbors.

She was shifty and jumpy because of what she was taking and her pupils where already dilated; she probably took a few passes at the joint while she was up there.

I sighed. She could be beautiful with her straight red hair and blue eyes; but what can you do, once a druggie always a druggie or so I've heard.

Jenna lifted her head then and gave us a weak smile as she walked out of the elevator giving us room to step inside. Before the doors could close, though, I stopped them. "Jenna, how's your baby?" She stopped mid-stride and turned to face us, a glare now gracing her features. "What do you care.?"

I held my rage in and closed my eyes, slowly counting to ten and re-opened them now glaring at her. "He's with Mrs.Alonso." she answered and then quickly turned to run out of the building. Nobody could withstand my glare, if they did I just knocked them a few good punches until I got my answers.

As the elevator doors shut I felt satisfied. I really didn't care much for Jenna, but that baby of hers would not suffer because of his mother's ignorant choices. Mrs.Alonso would watch him, bless her soul.

--

I closed the door to our apartment with a slam and looked around. The place was scarcely decorated. One couch was in a corner and our dining room table made up the living room. The bedroom was made up of one bed and small dresser. We had extra blankets and pillows to use at night, but it was mainly the bare necessities for us. In other words we were dirt poor. The only things of value we had were the snowboards and my violin which I bought for 100 from this guy at a garage sale. Besides we couldn't afford much with the six of us living here. Yes, the six of us. Me, Caleb, Seth, Leah, Rachel, and Jacob.

--

I was cooking chicken soup in one of our few pots, while Seth and Caleb sat at the table waiting for dinner. The only can of soup we had left.

I wanted to cry at times. Despite being third oldest, at seventeen, I was the foundation of all of our existences. I was the one who made sure that everybody didn't overwork themselves.

I also took the time to educate the others. Or educate them as much as I could. Funny fact, we were all drop-outs at some variation or at least considered it.

Jacob at nineteen worked three jobs and didn't have much time for college or the money. Leah, my step-sister, had three jobs too and was about to go to college until the incident. I had two jobs and was supposed to be a senior this year being almost eighteen. Rachel at sixteen was supposed to be a sophomore, but instead had three jobs. Seth was sixteen too, but younger than Rachel by six months. He had a job at the store as a clerk. My adopted brother Caleb was supposed to be in 6th grade, but instead was snowboarding to earn money for our family because I wouldn't. He didn't have a job as far as I knew. He shouldn't be working anyway, at twelve.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the front door opening. It was Jacob, Rachel, and Leah come home, in the only car we had. A Volkswagen Rabbit that was restored by Jake who worked a mechanic among other things.

Jake walked in to the kitchen slinging an arm around me. "How did it go?"

"He qualified." I momentarily stopped stirring to give him a hug.

"Sit. Dinner." he obliged and joined the rest at the table.

I spooned an equal amount of soup into six bowls and brought out spoons to put in the bowls. Setting the bowls in front of each of them and the empty spot where I was to sit.

--

We had been almost finished eating when Seth blurted out, "We saw the Cullens today."

Jake tensed, Leah and Rachel stopped eating, and Caleb looked at me.

"What happened?"Rachel asked.

"Caleb got a panic attack and they helped us. When they recognized Bella the short pixie-like one asked us to dinner." Seth answered.

"Alice." I supplied, it was involuntary, uncontrolled.

They looked at me and then Jacob said, "Maybe, we should go to the dinner."

"We don't have any more food." Seth pointed out.

They looked at me, it all came down to my decision.

I nodded.

Looks like this Friday we were going to dinner at the Cullen house.

**I need ideas for the dinner that is coming next chapter. Any help would be appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for all grammar mistakes. Also, Bella is OOC in this story. You'll understand later.  
**

**-Jaime:P  
**


End file.
